Sing with me McNally!
by StolenRookie
Summary: Sam/Andy fluff. I hope the title explains it all. R.R


Sam groaned as he listened to his friend, Oliver; attempt to sing Old Time Rock n Roll by Bob Seger.

Sam Swarek hated Karaoke night.

You see, it wasn't because his peers were bad at singing, no; it was because karaoke night was like a horrible, horrible game of duck, duck, goose. But instead of one longing to be chosen, you hoped to god you never. Ever, get picked. You were picked at random, the singer would just call a colleague onto the stage to sing, whether they wanted to or not.  
Luckily for Sam he was never picked, ever. Everyone knew that Sam was not too keen on singing, especially in front of his co-workers. Sam glanced over at the rookies next to him; Dov was going on about wanting to sing with someone.  
He turned to Andy.

"Come on, Andy!" Dov wined, "Please?"  
"No way. There is no force in this planet that could make me sing here." Andy denied, shaking her head.  
"But you and Gail are the really good singers of our group. I need someone really good to harmonise!" Dov begged.  
"Then ask Gail." Andy laughed.

Andy turned to Sam, asking the question she already knew the answer for, "You plan on singing Sam?"  
Jerry snorted, "You serious McNally? The last time Sammy here sung was around four years ago."  
Sam laughed, "Yeah, and how drunk did you have to get me again Jer?"  
"Really drunk, and trust me McNally, a drunk and singing Sam Swarek is not a good combo."  
"Tone death?" Andy giggled.  
"Only when drunk McNally." Sam answered, annoyed.

"Oh, so you can sing?"  
Sam stayed silent, not really wanting to answer her.

"Fine…What song did he sing?" Andy asked Jerry, leaning on the bar to see Jerry more.  
"Bad case of loving you, by Robert Palmer." Jerry answered, laughing.  
Andy laughed at the idea of seeing Sam belting out the lyrics.  
"I wish I was there to hear that."  
"Ollie's got i-"  
Jerry paused as the music ended, along with Oliver's singing.

The group looked over at Oliver, nervous as to who was chosen next.  
"Officer…Swarek!" Oliver called into the mic.

The whole room went silent for a beat before breaking out into whispers and laughs of disbelief.  
"Come on Sammy, show 'em what you got!" Oliver challenged, Sam shook his head.

There was no way in hell he was going up there.

"Come on Sam, live a little!" Andy laughed patting his arm.

Sam looked at her and grinned mischievously.  
_'You want me to live a little eh?'_Sam thought and stood.

The crowd went quiet again but soon more laughter as Sam approached the stage, he took the microphone from Oliver, telling him to hold on before turning on the music. Sam held the microphone. to his lips and spoke, "Now I can't do this without my partner in crime." The other officers laughed as they turned to Andy, who was now beat red and shaking her head furiously.

"Sing with me McNally!" Sam called grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Andy's eyes widened with fear and she shook her head again, lipping the words 'No way in hell' to Sam.  
"Yes way McNally! Live a little?" Sam grinned using her own words against her.

She stood, frozen for a moment before flinging her hands up in defeat. Her friends cheered and patted her shoulder as she trudged up to the stage. She jumped up, glaring at Sam as Oliver handed her the other microphone.

"What are we singing?" Sam asked Oliver as he got off stage.

"Misery, would be fitting." Andy answered dryly.  
Sam just laughed as the music started to play. He knew this song and by the look on Andy's face she did too. She laughed, knowing she wouldn't have to sing until the chorus, leaving Sam to sing on his own. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the microphone to his lips, nerves flowing through him as he started to sing.

"You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you. I picked you out; I shook you up and turned you around, turned you into someone new."

Andy was surprised by Sam voice; she didn't expect it to sound so husky. Now it wasn't perfect, it shook a bit, though that may be just his nerves, but it was deep, rough, yet soft if that were possible. She smiled; glad to see a new side of Sam as he continued to sing.

"Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet. Success has been so easy for you. But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now. And I can put you back down too."

Sam grinned as he glanced at Andy, she had this dazed look on her face, she was surprised by his singing and he knew it. Sam could sing and he did on multiple occasions, alone. Maybe he was shy about it, who knows, but Sam just didn't sing at Karaoke night. He hated being known as 'Serious Sam' but it was something he got accustomed to and for him to break out of his comfort zone, to put himself out there with the possibility of being judged was hard to do, but for Andy, he was going to do the unthinkable. Sam spun on his heels, facing Andy dead on in a intense and fake seductive stare. "Don't, don't you want me?" He sang, making his voice deeper.

Andy tensed up, blinking, completely stunned.

"You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me. Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me,"

Andy gulped as she pulled the microphone to her lips to sing with him, hoping she wouldn't vomit onto the stage, she was extremely nervous now.

"It's much too late to find. You think you've changed your mind. You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry!" They sang together, Sam smiling at Andy, giving her courage. Their friends laughed and cheered as they sang together.

"Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Ohh! Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Ohh!" They sang though, awkwardly. Sam backed up, breaking their eye contact, giving Andy an imaginary spotlight as she sang on her own.

"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, that much is true. But even then I knew I'd find a much better place, either with or without you." Andy sung, her hands were shaking but gladly not her voice. She's sung few times before at Karaoke night, but never when Sam was there.

"The five years we have had have been such good times. I still love you. But now I think it's time I live my life on my own, I guess it's just what I must do."

Sam couldn't help but feel proud when he listened to her sing, Andy never knew this but, Sam had heard her sing before.  
A few weeks ago Andy had been asked to watch over a 7 month old child at the station until child services came. She wasn't too happy about it, saying that "kids just, aren't her thing", but she still went through with it. Sam had been walking past, heading to the D's Office when he heard someone singing in the parade room. He looked in to see Andy with the baby, her back was turned as she rocked the infant. Sam has listened for a little bit, he thought about surprising her, but thought better of it and slinked away before she noticed. Her voice is soft, sweet and much gentler than the Andy most people knew, a firecracker.

Sam's heart nearly jumped into his throat when Andy turned to him, with a grin only he would deem, quite sexy. "Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it, when I hear that you won't see me. Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it, when you say that you don't need me." To both Sam and Andy, time sort of slipped away. Singing together felt like an eternity, a good eternity for that matter. And before they knew it the song was nearly over and they were singing their last line.

"Don't you want me, baby?"

The crowd cheered and clapped as Sam and Andy looked away from each other. Andy let out a shaky breath as she smiled, remembering where they were, she looked over at Sam, who was smiling in surprise, he must have forgotten too.

"You did good McNally." Sam smiled, turning to face her.

"Like wise. We should do this again sometime." She grinned, cheeks turning a little red.

"No, we probably shouldn't. Actually, we should never speak of this again."

Andy just chuckled as she grabbed Sam's shirt by the collar, pulled him close to kiss him as their friends cheered with joy.

* * *

**Look guys I can write a happy fic!  
****Not a piece of sadness here! :D**

Reviews would amazing :)

**I first started this fic in the summer last year. So it's been about a year or some since I worked on it. I'm sorry it's not that big or anything but I hope you found it just as adorable as I did.  
**  
**-Taylor**


End file.
